I need you the most
by Brentinator
Summary: Bree and Oliver reconsidered the events of Lab Rats vs Mighty Med. Broiler romance. My submission for the Lab Rats Elite Force wiki fanfiction contest. Rated K plus for safety.
Bree's POV.

Was it bad that I had dumped Oliver liked that? I kept going through the moment in my head and realized how cruel I seemed.

"You remind me of Chase ew!"

Then I kept seeing Oliver's hurt face. I felt terrible now. I can't believe I did that to him. That was just...terrible. I had to tell Oliver that I was sorry. I doubted forgiveness though. After all, he wanted Skylar. Not me. He probably only went along with the flirting because Skylar doesn't give him any affection. After hearing about all that Oliver has been through, I felt really sorry for him. His parents divorced, his mom turned evil, he had never met his nephew, plus now he had to deal with the constant power bursts he couldn't control half the time and they ended up destroying all of our stuff.

Oliver's POV.

Not gonna lie, I loved Skylar. I have forever, but at the same time, I kinda liked Bree still. Even if I was still hurt from when she basically dumped me. That memory makes me upset, even though I can't stop thinking about it.

"Yes! Chase! You remind me of Chase! You remind me of Chase ew!"

I was very hurt for the rest of that day. Actually, for the rest of that week. That's why I do all that crazy stuff. Some of it is accidental, like when I knocked Mr. Davenport off the roof and he almost fell to his death, but when I suggested I was like Thomas the tank engine, that was because I have had a hard life. I know that other kids have basically grown up hearing their parents fight constantly, but I doubt those kids have never met their nephew, or have a evil mom, or have out of control superpowers. I just wish Bree still loved me. After all, Skylar doesn't give me the time of day. She would rather handing out with the guy who got her powers back. No doubt.

Bree's POV.

Am I really reconsidering Oliver? Would I take him back? How do I know he wouldn't be like Kaven, or Ethan, or Owen, or Jake? Just dump me on my face after going out with me? Maybe I should. All I know is that I didn't need anything else. I just needed him the most.

Oliver's POV.

Should I talk to Bree? Should I take her? How do I know that she won't be like Skylar? And not just ignore me as a whole? All I knew is that I need her the most.

Bree's POV.

I was still thinking about everything and I stepped on the terrace only to see Oliver sitting their, deep in thought.

"Hi." I said, sitting beside him.

"Hi." He greeted, still thinking.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just thinking." Oliver said quietly.

"Well I could tell that scrawny." I joked.

Oliver smiled, then looked back into nothing.

"The stars are really pretty tonight." I said as I looked up.

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore!" Oliver suddenly yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bree, you are the first girl who has ever shown any interest in me." Oliver started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bree. I...I like you. Not as a friend. As more. That's how I used to feel about Skylar, but now she likes your brother." Oliver explained.

"I don't know what to say Oliver." I admitted.

"Bree, please." Oliver said.

"How do I know that you don't just wanna go out with the bionic girl?" I demanded.

"Because I don't love your for your bionics. I love you for you. You are one of the most special girls I have met. You are girly, but you are not afraid to act like a boy when needed. You can be dramatic, but you can also kick butt. Bree. I love you for everything." Oliver explained.

"What I meant to say is, I don't know what to say, because I also love you." I smiled.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. After all, I need you the most." Bree said.

The end.

 **This is my story for the Lab Rats Elite Force wiki fanfiction contest!**

 **I was listening to Where are U now by Jack U, Shrillex, Diplo and Justin Bieber when I got this idea.**

 **I do not own the contest, Lab Rats Elite Force or the song.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
